


I hate and I love

by ShmurrrKillerr



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiving, Hate to Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: She hates and she loves. And if you ask her how, she would not be able to give you and answer. She only feels and she is torn in two.And he turned her, one of his sworn enemies, in the love of his life, just because she looked like an amusing toy, but he never knew that she was toying with him, until he learned that she knew how to use her enemies.





	1. How they met

The dance hall was carefully decorated, in a way no one could comment negatively about it.

People around her were dancing and expressing joy. Men were talking about politics, while women were trying to draw their attention. She could understand them, their sole job was to marry rich, to elevate their family status in the society. As an exorcist in the Black Order she escaped from that fate, not that her parents would have had her forced in a marriage.

Allen and Link were standing in separated corners of the ballroom, looking for anything suspicious. In the past few months, every time they were doing something a horde of Akuma was after them. But not in that night.  Eir was standing near the crowd talking with all kinds of people. Three women said that they would love to have someone like her in the family and that they should have brought their sons to meet her.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied." A handsome, tall man, with wavy dark hair and a mole under his left eye appeared near her. He was in his late twenties. He was familiar, he was hiding something. She smiled.

"I am sure that I do not know what you mean."

"You're like me. I have never been satisfied. My name is Tyki Mikk" Eir was amused. She hadn't feel amused in so many months. He kiss the back of her gloved hand, while saying his name.

" Is that right? Eir Juturna." She had mastered her fake smile, right down to the wrinkles around her eyes. Tyki could tell that.

"A strange name. And I take that you are not from around here. Could you tell me what your names mean?" he asked while putting a hand on her waist, the other taking the glass from her hand and putting it on a table. He took her on the dance floor. 

"My family name is the name of the Roman goddess of spring, while Eir means mercy." she let him lead her threw the dance.

"Interesting name." he whispered in her ear.

They talked and danced and laughed. And then Tyki saw Allen coming towards them. 

"Eir, we have to go." he spoke while trying to get to the young woman that saw in front of him.

_"She is with the Order. That explain why the Noah is so full of hatred."_

"Love, I see that you have to go, I'll  leave you to your friend." he kissed her hand before disappearing in the crowd.

"With who were you talking?"asked Allen when he arrived near Eir.

"I made a friend, nothing to concern you with. Where are we going?"

"Innocence appeared in a small village. We should hurry."

 

* * *

 

 

"Tyki, I saw that you were having fun. Why did you left the young lady?"his brother asked while refiling a glass.

"The boy, Allen Walker is here, she is with the Order and probably and exorcist. I didn't saw her in Edo." he spoke while taking the glass from his brother.

"That is unfortunate. Rode should not know about this boy. Now tell me about the little exorcist." Sheril was smiling, he was planing something, Tyki could tell.

"I can say that is sad that she is fighting for them, but she has quite a bit of influence in the Order. You know the Pope doctors, she is his daughter and I can say that she has quite the personality."

"And then, maybe we should  know her better. Akuma told us about another shard appearing not too far away from us. I bet that is the place where she is going to be. You should go and see how well she fights. No harm done, to you at least." Then he grinned. As he did so the temperature of the room fell a little. It was a cheshire grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it was more as if he wanted to eat everyone rather than say hello.

Maybe he met her once, but the girl was fun, he knew that. In the few hours they spent together, she showed much more things that she wanted to show. 

 

 


	2. And their first kiss

For Eir the ride was quite boring. Allen ate most of the time, while Link was trying to make him stop. She was quite relived when she got of the train, but she regretted it in the next second. The village was small, old and scrappy. There was no one in the streets, and it was quite.

"I do not think that we will be welcomed here. When is the next train?" the girl asked Link while putting on a cape to hide her uniform, a pair of pants with one leg cut off was not the one that said "Trust me." to people who do not liked strangers, or that had certain ideas about how a woman should live her life.

"In two days. This is why we left so fast the party." Eir sighed. The sight that escaped her lips was slow, as if her brain needed that time to process what Link had said.. Her eyes remained fixed on the road, on the train that left right after they got off.

 

"The finders said that they could not enter in the cemetery, but they saw the apparition and confirmed that it was a shard. The priest rumored was true." Allen was carrying both his suitcase and hers.

"So, we should find a place where to sleep, and after that we will go after the shard."

 

"This place feel abandoned." whispered Eri, while staying behind the two boys. They found the bar, and just like she expected, they were not welcomed. Everyone turned towards them, just as they opened the door.

At the counter was an old woman, not the kind you pity with their old bones and feeble limbs, but the kind who could still run an army kitchen given half a chance. She stood quite tall and slim, her short grey hair neat and in place. 

" _Don't stay in the door way._ " she barked at them in a raspy voice. From the accent Eir could tell that the woman in front of them was one that never left the place, probably never would. 

"Eir, what is she saying?"asked Link after she pushed both of them, in order to close the door.

"That she doesn't want us in the doorway." The population of the bar was still staring at them, while Allen and Link did not showed the slightest chance of understanding what it was whispered at them.

"  _We are sorry, my companions do not speak Italian. We wanted to know if there is a place where we could stay until the next train_."  It was normal for someone who spent most of her childhood days in a country, to speak that nation's language.

" _The next train will be in two days. There is a room upstairs that you can use. My name is Lisa. Come after me._ " With a sign of the hand, Link and Allen went after Lisa.

 _"Thank you. Tell us how much it will cost_."Eir said again as they were not in in the middle of the villagers.

_"You are a woman with no many words. That is strange. Why did you come in this city?"_

_"The ghost."_   Link asked Eir to translate, and after they gave the woman the money who told them not to play with demons, they entered in the room. It was small and dusty, but better than nothing.

"After midnight we go to see the place. Everything will be much easier after we get the shard."Eir threw the cape on the bed.

"One of us will have to stay here. I am sure that someone will come to visit us tonight for money. I'll stay, you go." They didn't need to ask why, the reason was quite clear. 

 

* * *

 As she was left alone, Eir took out an old book from her suitcase. Bound in red leather, cracked and dry with age, the thick volume smelled faintly of pipe tobacco and dust and it was not just a book, it was her diary. She received it from her mother, when she joined the Order at the age of twelve. but didn't start writing in it until years later, when she was beaten by the Crows. She was already sixteen when she wrote the first sentence, in her father and mothers tongues.

**"Dear diary,**

**I want home."**

 After that it followed a lot more stories, her own and others. The diary was filled with name, dates, places, numbers. She wrote everything that marked her in a good or bad way.

 That diary was attesting some facts about her life with the Church. Eir Jurtuna hated that place, with all her being. Before the attack on the Headquarters, she tried to spend just a few days a year in that place. She hated how people who were hurt by the Order were trying to show everyone what a big family is there. They refused to see that they are just some pawns in a game of chess.

 She refused to take part in that, she couldn't take part in that. 

Sometimes she was jealous on the Noah, she saw that they were a family, an evil one, yes, an odd one, yes, their enemy, yes. But she was sure that the Earl was not torturing his apostles.

They were trusting the Earl, their master. She saw how they obeyed his orders.

It was just funny how she heard many people saying that she started to act like Kanda, since she was forced to stay with the others. 

She was still standing in the middle of the room, with the book in her hand when she felt the urge to look outside. Someone was watching her, but she couldn't say  if it was a threat or not. 

"Well,well, well. They left you alone, that is a new one." she knew the voice, but she couldn't turn to confirm that it was him, as she felt his hand on her heart.

"Turn, and I'll rip your heart out of you, and that it will be a shame."Eir  could feel how her heart started to respond to the adrenaline, but she didn't move.

"I am an exorcist, why not doing it? Afraid of getting your hands dirty, Tiki?" The Noah laughed. Hard hands dug into her shoulders and whirled her around, crushing her against the firm length of his body.

"A smart one, I see and fierce. I can see it in your eyes. Not afraid, like most of them." he muttered while taking pleasure in the warmth of her body.

"It will mean certain death, and dead as I would be, I could not kill you." Tyki felt, that her body relaxed against his." And that it would be such a shame, after all we dance so lovely together." His lips descended on hers in a brutal, punishing kiss. Eir senses were becoming numb, he was stealing even her breath. When he stopped, he stared in her eyes,  indigo darts - sharp yet still full of emotion, even when her body was numb, he could feel it.

"You, bastard..."The slap was as loud as a clap and stung his face, but yet there was no mark. She didn't use innocence, no, she was not seen as an exorcist, as his enemy, but as some toy, and that was hurting her pride.

He smirked, while taking a step back in the shadows.

"We will meet again, and we will dance in a much more lovely manner." with that a door appeared behind him.

Tyki Mikk left without even scratching her, but he hurt her in a much more hurting way. Eri remembered, he was the one to kill the exorcist that were escorting Winters Socalo, he was the one that made her feel happy while dancing with her.

 

Hours later, when Link and Allen returned her mood was even worst. The betrayal that left a sour taste in her mouth transformed in pure hatred. How could she forget about someone like him?

 And the pieces of information Allen and Link gathered were not good.

Both the church and the cemetery were disgusting, just like the village. If the gravestones were not missing, moss and ivy were growing all over the concrete that was at some point marked with a name and a date. In the same state was the church. It was small, and gray. She could see in some holes in its walls. The people living there were too poor to remember that there is a God. It was easier to drink the money they had. From the state of the gate, nobody had entered in there since a long time ago.

 


End file.
